I just want to
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ichigo just does whatever she wants to.


**Author notes**

 **Not exactly a Valentine story, just Ichigo and Aoi being lovey-dovey as per usual. =w=**

* * *

"Aoi." Ichigo sitting on her bed while facing Aoi's side calls.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Aoi puts the magazine she was reading aside to look at Ichigo.

"Aoi." Ichigo calls again.

"Mm? Yes, Ichigo?" Aoi sits at the side of her bed in a similar way to Ichigo.

"A-o-i."

Aoi laughs lightly, "Really, what is it, Ichigo?"

"Aoi!" Ichigo bounces on her bed once from the excitement her body felt from calling Aoi that way.

"Ichigo?" Aoi smiles to Ichigo waiting.

"Aoi~" Ichigo drags Aoi's name while smiling at her.

Aoi laughs. "Yes~? Ichigo." Aoi drags her question too.

Ichigo doesn't say anything but offers both her hands for Aoi to take.

Aoi smiles and walks over to Ichigo, placing both her hands in Ichigo's. Ichigo smiles happily and pulls Aoi down to her.

"Ichigo!?" Aoi exclaims from above Ichigo.

"Hm-hm." Ichigo smiles at Aoi, still not saying anything more.

"Mou, Ichigo. What's gotten into you?" Aoi was about to get off, but Ichigo puts her hands around Aoi's waist as Ichigo sits up with her back against the wall, pulling Aoi further in her bed to sit with her. Aoi still unsure what's Ichigo up to, smiles and adjusted Ichigo's legs so that they can both sit cross legged and facing each other.

"Aoi, I like you." Ichigo says as she gazes into Aoi's blue eyes.

Aoi blushed slightly from both the sudden love proclamation and unwavering gaze of Ichigo's red eyes, "I too, like you."

"Aoi, I like you a lot." Ichigo leans forward.

Aoi's face instinctively moved backwards and she blushed even more, "I-I too...like you a lot..."

"Aoi." Ichigo moves even closer to Aoi, her face right in front of Aoi's. "I love you."

"Lo-" Aoi's face turned red up to her ears and she fell backwards as her hand slipped off the bed when trying to support herself as she moved backwards from the surprise once again. "Ah-"

"Aoi!" Ichigo tries to catch Aoi but falls along with her.

Crash. "Mm…" Aoi blinked and stared at the ceiling for a while before trying to get up, but to no avail as Ichigo was on her with her arms outstretched, her hands cushioning Aoi's head. Aoi smiled, "Ichigo. You're a little heavy."

Ichigo moves her head to look at Aoi concerned. "Aoi, are you okay?"

"Mm, thanks to you." Aoi rested her head on Ichigo's hands as a nudge.

Ichigo smiled in relief, "Aoi." Ichigo moved up towards Aoi.

"I-Ichigo. Don't…move too much…" Ichigo stares at Aoi confused. "Y-You'll hurt my spine...and maybe my ribcage too…" Aoi was in a relatively awkward position with her legs on Ichigo's bed, waist hanging, head on the ground, plus an Ichigo on top.

"Sorry, Aoi. I'll move my hands away slowly first, so you can rest your head on the floor. Then I'll carefully get off you, okay?"

Aoi smiles gratefully, "That's sounds great." Aoi lifts her head and Ichigo moves her hands away, putting herself in a push up stance.

Ichigo smiles playfully, "One!" Ichigo calls out as she props herself up, push up style.

Aoi laughs, "One is enough."

Ichigo holds herself up above Aoi and catches Aoi's eyes, so they both stared into each other's eyes for some time. Ichigo then dropped her head down, resting her forehead to Aoi's. "Two." Ichigo whispers.

Aoi's blush returned as she averts her eyes for a second before looking back at Ichigo, "I…I love you…" Aoi's racing heartbeat thumped loudly at her ears.

Ichigo was blushing too and had a satisfactory smile on her face, "Hm-hm." Ichigo pushed herself off the ground to a sitting position on her bed and Aoi's legs.

Ichigo offered her hands for Aoi to take a second time tonight, which Aoi gladly accepts. Ichigo pulls Aoi back up the moment Ichigo has a firm grip on Aoi's hands. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Mm, mm." Ichigo shakes her head. "It's my fault you fell in the first place."

Aoi laughs lightly, "True." Aoi held Ichigo's eyes, "Ichigo, so why are you confessing your love to me tonight?" Aoi asks in a joking tone.

Ichigo put her hands around Aoi's waist, "I just want to."

"Ichigo…" Aoi on full blush again, "Let's sleep?"

"Mm!" Ichigo allows Aoi to return to her bed, seemingly satisfied for tonight after doing and saying whatever she wanted.

Aoi couldn't sleep too well that night as she had Ichigo on her mind causing her heart to pound quickly and loudly, keeping her more awake.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Do you ever feel like you just want to call the name of the person you love~? XD Ichigo felt so this day~ :D**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


End file.
